


My Past, Is Haunting Me...

by KWesker



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWesker/pseuds/KWesker
Summary: [4th Part of Jealous and Different series]Dora, the illegal daughter is suffering, from visions, about the past life oh her parents. With Wilbur, she's travelling back to the past, to clear her mind, and find out, what is the truth, and what was leaven behind the closed doors... (Rated T for future strong launge, violence, and of course... incest)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After you have read the 4th season's welcoming "episode" scrool down, and read some info!

**_My Past, Is Haunting Me.._**.

**_Chapter 1 - Friends?_ **

_"I'm gonna stand strong_

_Nothing's stopping me_

_I'll be loud you'll hear me now_

_I'm gonna stand tall_

_Take it to the top I'll be free_

_Can't bring me down"_ \- Stand - Meg Donelly, Trevor Tordjman

**_A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V!_ **

So, there my life goes. Being someone, who needs to hide her powers. I'm able to do some lightning. And it's pretty hard to hide it. You can believe me. I supposed to use my power to help peoples, because I'm a super, but instead of this, I'm stuck in this high school.

It's just an endless circle, isn't it? High school, stucking inside, not really knowing what to do, because your mind dosen't that smart.

Kind of rude, from me, not introducing myself. My name is Dora. Yeah, you may know that I'm a super, also, an illegal child. This has been stucked to my name. Whenever someone hears that I'm a Parr, they say that, I'm an  _illegal_  child. Like they would guess that I'm a super! Always getting scared of these little nicknames. But I don't care about it.

This day was differenter that the others. My friend, Sophie, and I sat outside the school. It was spring. I could feel it in the air. My eyes came across a boy. Never saw him. Maybe he is a new student. But he was pretty fine, to be honest. Okay, not developing any crushes. I don't want a failed love life, what my mother had, back in her teen life.

No, I don't know much about her teen side. But she made sure of knowing the deepest love stuff. How she fought for the love she still feels today, towards dad. It's bizarre sometimes, but I think it's kindda cute, to fight for someone.

"Earth to Dora." I saw Sophie hand waving, in front of my eyes.

I have blinked a few times, then turned to her. What is this strange feeling? I feel it shaking me. I just couldn't sit with clear head anymore. My life is already a big earthquake, I don't need another one, dragged down because of my feelings!

"Blacking out... Sorry." I said.

"So you have been cheking him out." She answered with a grin on her face, while pointing at him.

"Quit from it, it's useless to hope." I sighed.

Well, I'm just as hopeless, as my mother was. Crazy to think at it. When my mother was at this age, she had me. Already. How she had the life in front of her, and picked me, instead of it. I really hope one day I can understand how hard this choice is, and thank it to her.

I went to my locker, with a deep sigh. I just dared to look at the other way, when my eyey have met his eyes. He has beautiful brown eyes. It made me feel nerveous, a little. I tried to look away or something, but it didn't really worked that well.

"Look at our new couple... Maybe could be something?" Sophie whispered.

"Damn it, Sophie. Quit from it." I laughed.

It was quite boring. The school. I waited all along for the bell to ring. I just wanna go home and do nothing. Yeah, same thing at home.

We were outside of the school. Waiting for Sophie's mother to pick her up. I don't live that far from school, so I rather walk. Again, I dared to take a look around the school, when I saw him comming out. I smiled. Tried not to look creepy. Watching how he walked down the stairs, and started to walk on the way, we were standing. But he went towards, and turned around, when he saw me looking at me. I got a little smile from him.

"He looked at me..." I gasped.

"Don't you dare to black out again!" Sophie said, while she tried not to laugh.

Her mother came to pick her up. Not soon after that, I got home. Throwed my bag on my bad, quickly, and... I did nothing unordinary. Nobody were home. I was kindda surprised. Mom always supposed to be home. I don't get it.

I was scrolling on the social network accounts, when I saw a notification. I was really hoping in that, he found one of my profile, and added me on it.

And it was him! I was so happy! Quickly added him back. Got to know his name, finally...

_Wilbur Robinson._

I kept scrolling down on his page. I kept this way crazy. I didn't even realize myself, being so connected to my phone. I didn't even realized my mother comming into the room, with a smile on her face.

"So you are crushing on somebody? Checking his profile out?" Mother asked.

"How?!" I freaked out.

"You are so busy to your phone. Remember what I always say to you..." Mother sighed.

"When I was at your age, I had the love of my life, and even you." I finnished her sentence.

"Come downstairs, you don't wanna miss dinner." She gotten up, and walked out of my room.

It was rough! I sighed, while turning on my back with a smile on my face. Why is this feeling so... strange? So a super can fall in love whenever they want to, it dosen't really has to be another super... Who knows, hey?

I went down for dinner. I thought mom will make fun of me, but she didn't. I felt a little better. I just kept my mind thinking of him. What made me blush, a lot. Realizing that my face is covered in red, I tried to brush my hair, to cover my face. Just way back, my mother did.


	2. Lightning's Make Something

**_My Past, Is Haunting Me..._ **

**_Chapter 2 -_ ** **_Lightning's Make Something_ **

_"You've got no place to hide._

_And I'm feeling like a villain,_

_Got a hunger inside."_  - Ruelle - Monster

**_A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V!_ **

I felt like using power today. My superpower. The only thing I can currently grab into. I kept slowing everything down, but I just wanted to see some yellow creature up there. My parents never told me, what case I have to use my powers. But mom always told me, to never use. That's what her mother always told her. To never use their powers. No matter how hard it defines who we are, but no use. I just, can't deny it.

"What does a girl like you, want to see at the bottom of the school?"

The question came behind me. I turned to face Wilbur. The boy I saw yesterday, and started to develop feelings to him. Got a big smile on my face. Do I wanna spoil my identity? Or even, do I have one? I don't have cool superhero clothes, like my parents does, tho... I don't even have a mask, man! I need to get one.

"Are you afraid of any super?" I asked.

"Wait, are you a super?" He asked back.

"Yeah, my biggest secret. My parents have powers. I don't even have power like their's. Like, I could use mom's power like all the time! Even I could use dad's power a few time but..." I looked up. "Watch this."

Taked one long breath. Then I putted my hands to the air, and sent some lightning up. The clouds, immediatly turned black. And the lightning's came back to live. And hitted the school's ground.

"Better get going... I guess." Wilbur said.

"I could use dad's superspeed now." I sighed.

"Your father is a speedster?"

"Yeah. My mother can turn invisible. Also, she can do force fields. Pretty cool."

He gasped. Like he would get scared. Not suprised. I don't know what to say to his reactions. I just, have to wait until he speaks a word.

"Wow. Never thought I see any super back again..."

"What do you mean by, again?"

"I used to get back to the past, because of meeting the younger self of my cousin. I never knew her. She died even before I could born. So I used my father's time machine. And I knew two super back in the past. That's way."

"Oh, sorry for your cousin. It could be pretty hard. I don't have any cousin. Either any family member. Just mom and dad. That's all. We're a little family. I don't even know a thing about my grandparents. Do they live, or dying? Or any single thing. But I think I'm okay with that."

"Well, maybe it was the fate's hand for us to get meet."

"How do you mean it?"

"Finally I could meet an amazing super. And if you would like to, I could take you one time back to the past. Maybe we could look for your parents, when they were at our age."

The way he explained the things, I felt that I couls get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. Just tried to keep my smile slow. And this thing, how he actually wants to help me at the very beginning, is kind. Never had any good friend, just Sophie. The daughter of my mother's best friend, Ann. Her other best friend, Cara, died. And either, I never knew her. It's really sad. I saw pictures of her, she was beautiful. And like my mom, she has survives pretty bad things.

"Causing trouble? I'm so in it!" I laughed. And he laughed, also.

"Never thought you would be this much in trouble." He said. "Kind of rude for me, not introducing myself. I'm Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson."

"My name is Dora. Dora Parr."

I didn't understand. He added me on these net size's. Maybe if it wasn't him, then who? Nevermind. I actually got a little closer to my newly meeted time traveller crush. If I can say thar, already.

"Where were you?!" Sophie screamed.

"Well, that is an excellent question!" Wilbur answered.

Sophie's face widened with a grin. I just sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Everyone were sent out to look for you, the lightning's became way faster!" Sophie screamed.

"Shouldn't I...?" I turned to Wilbur.

"No way." Wilbur sighed.

We walked out of the school. Secretly, when no one really looked, I took back the lightnings, to my hands. And no any lightning started to light at the sky, anymore. I saw Wilbur smiling at me, and the only thing I asked myself about...

_Was this the way how dad stealed mom's heart, at the very beginning?_

Sophie smiled whenever she saw us talking, or any interaction. When Ann came to pick her up, there was a strange moment, when she looked out, and saw someone, who seemed to remember her to the past. I wish I could get a closer look to my parents past.

We walked home. I just kept ranting about my super powers, when he suddenly stopped me. In front of my house. My smile, didn't fade away. We were looking into eachother's eyes. I could stare into his eyes.

_Did mom ever felt like this, towarsa dad? Or still has these feelings?_

"Tomorrow, Dora?" He asked.

"Always." I answered with a smile on my face.

I walked inside the house with a smile on my face. And bumped into my dad, immediatly. I was pretty scared.

"I heard that around the park there was a little,  _lightning_." He welcomed me.

"Daaaaad. This day was just boring as I could feel the death comming to me in any minute." I explained.

"How did it went? Out of school, huh?" He asked.

The reason I always teaming up with my dad, is... He is the only person I can talk to, about my power. And he always tells me funny stories about how he almost got caught in school, using his powers. The way I could imagine my dad, the troublemaker.

_So they could be that couple. The troublemaker, and the sweet girl._


	3. Something Is Definitly Wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennnd

_**My Past, Is Haunting Me...** _

_**Chapter 3 - Something Is Definitly Wrong!** _

_"Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me"_ \- Unbreakable - Fireflight

_**A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V!** _

So I didn't got my mind ready for this thing with Wilbur. I mean, the time travelling, of course. Nothing serious buisness is here. Just never thought of leaving like, the morning?! I wanted to get myself ready, to go back like 16 year back, to the past. It's all crazy.

"You weren't expected it at all, don't you?" Wilbur asked.

"I feel strange. We're going, like now?" I asked back.

"When would it be better? We gotta get back also earlier. If you see youe parents in the past, it's all over for you."

"Then what about you, mister?"

"Easy, let me explain!" He turned to face me. "Cara parents are not living the futute, they're all dead too. Sadly. So they don't know who I am. Only Cara, and her friends. That's all."

Oh look at him, how eayy he gets away. One look at me, then I will be gone, forever. I gotta be quick then. But how will I know that, I saw my mother in the past? Or even dad? It will be one hell of a ride, of course.

"Try to cover me, or I stroke some lightning in this machine." I sighed.

"You are just way to sassy to act like this, Dora." Wilbur said.

"You don't know me." I crossed my arms.

"I know things what you should, but won't. So I know you."

That was his last sentence. Left me with thousands of questions. The way was crazy. Shaking. I didn't know that it would be like this. Nevermind. But why do I feel that, he is so damn right about this.

Time didn't change. Now with that, I meant that, we left at seven am. And it turns to be seven am here. Jumped back 16 year. Actually. Cannot believe it.

I saw a brown haired girl at the corner. Her black braclet reminded me to a picture, what mom showed me, about Cara. I started to feel scared. What if this has connection? All of these has connections?!

"In time, as always." She laughed.

"Cara, this is Dora. Who I have been talking about." Wilbur introduced me.

My world, shattered. Her name is Cara. It is all connected. To my parents. To my life. My past, future, present... They all know each other. But... Wilbur knows my parents? And secrets?

"It's an honor to meet you!" Cara smiled.

"Soo good to meet my mother's best friend." I smiled.

"Your mother's best friend?" Her eyes have widened up. "Wilbur. You bought here Violet and Dash's daughter?"

"Yeah, they are my parents. What's wrong with them?" I asked back.

"They are not dating at this time." Cara sighed.

"Another break?" Wilbur asked back.

"Yeah, they had a little fight. You know these hormons at Vi..." Cara answered.

How strange. In the past. My mother is fighting with my dad. Never ever thought they could have any fight. They are just not those persons.

"I'm here!" I waved at them with anger.

"Yeah, we know." Cara laughed. "You are just as amazing as Wilbur told it. You much look like Violet on the outside, but I bet that..."

"On the inside you are more like Dash. Thank you. I have been listening to the sentence's by Ann." I finished her sentence.

"Ann's alive in the future? Tell me everything! Did she reach her goals? And everything nice?" Cara started to ask several questions about Ann.

I'm kindda suprised by these peoples back in the past. I told everything to her. At least, she was happy. Also showed her a pic of Sophie. And yeah, Sophie is a complete copy of Ann. And it's showing on her.

We have quietly spent some hour, after that, Cara had to leave. I wasn't in the mod to go back to the present. I told Wilbur, I wanna stay. So he took me to a place, where no one really goes. And if was beautiful. A little playground. Never thought I will go back, and be a children. A little butterfly flew to my shoe. I felt my head letting the pain inside, what lead me to see something unexpected...

_"I don't wanna hurt you..."_

_"You can change the past, but I don't want you to. I want you to kiss me now... Nothing could feel more right than that."_

I heard this conversation. My mother's voice. Why? Why does it had to sound like my sweet mother's sound?! I had to look at the swing, and I even saw her. There. Her head down, her black hair. Like I couls actually feel her being here. Just not seeing me.

"First memory recover?" Wilbur asked.

"My mom was there..." I answered. "I heard her voice in my head!"

I wasn't willing to tell that to Wilbur, I heard his voice. That was way clear. So he played part in my parents past. This is going to cause me a lot of pain. But it wi be worth? Who knows...

"Did you heard any other voice?" Wilbur asked, again.

"Just her's. Talking to someone, to kiss her. Maybe it was one of those fights with dad, and tried to get over it." I lied. At least, tried to.

"It's possible. Never thought you couls first hand your mother's memories." He said.

"Maybe if we go more places where she went, I can recover more!" I cheered up.

"We definitly will, Dora." He smiled at me.

This smile is definitly a charming way, to steal my heart. Let's skip to the good part, I say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under The Walls scene! The last chapter's goodbye with Wilbur. I have inspired by my other series what was supposed to be this, and had flashbacks. Dora's new superpower IS rising. *winky face*  
> Also, I watched Incredibles 2 yesterday. I had to do an update. Anyways. I still ship Vish with all my heart but Helvyn... Im standing up for that too!


	4. That Superpower Talk

_**My Past, Is Haunting Me...** _

_**Chapter 4 - That Superpower Talk** _

_"A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

_All the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face" -_ Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

_**A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V!** _

I couldn't handle the fact, I had a memory inside my head. What I didn't exactly lived. This was the thing, what stucked in my head.

In the present, not long after I said my goodbye's, I walked at the same road. Same city, as in the past. And I could find those swing's. I felt a little scared, if I go any closer, those memories will haunt back at my face.

I sat on the right swing. But nothing came. I think it only comes in the past. I felt happy, a little. My life is just about to heal my wounds from the past.

When I was a kid, my parents had a bad time. Someone came into their life, and started to spread rumors about them, specially that they're _siblings_. That made me scared, and disgust. They're definitly not siblings! I didn't believed in that back in time.

It all lived in my head. The scene. Back in time, mom and Wilbur. But why? Why is this turning to be a madness? To completly ruin me, piece by piece! This all has to conect.

My head, was full. Couldn't dare to think any other. I sat on my bed. Wide eyes open. Just the same two sentence repeating in my head. Like I would be crazy.

"Like you're thinking of something big." Mom said.

"How long are you in?" I asked.

"Few minutes." Mom answered. "I heard you used your power a day ago."

"If you came to talk about this, then you can go." I sighed.

"No, this wasn't the thing I wanted to talk about."

"Then what? Do you want me to read your mind? I don't have that superpower."

"I know you've been to the past."

I sat up, facing her. I was scared. How will it turn out. I know, she dosen't want me to go back. But it's already making me a different person. I will always go back, and find more memories. I have right to know about my depressing past. Even about theirs too.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dora, I'm not stupid!"

"Please, lighten me up, mom. I wanna know it too!"

"Look. I'm your mother. I know whenever you do something, what can change a whole world. I don't wanna be like my mother was when my life started to change. She acted like she cares, but no. She just waited for the moment when I completly run away."

It shaked me. I didn't ever thought of this. My god, I never thought of this. They never told me anything of my family. I only know them. It's really sad. It bothers me. Do I really wanna know everything back in the past? Or can I even earse it? I would definitly do it.

"I have a new kind of superpower." I sighed.

"Finally, you have spoken up." Mom crosses her arms.

"I can get memories, from the past. Recover them!"

"What do you exactly meant by this?"

"I saw you, back in there. On a swing. Talking to someone, about changing the past."

I directly left out some part. Now she definitly knows that I'm friending with Wilbur. I just, don't know how would she react if I would tell her, that I really like him. More than friends way...

"Yeah... It happened, way before everything could."

"That was all. Don't worry."

"Don't dare to go back again, I will know it. And also, try to avoid yourself from Wilbur. You don't wanna know the past that well. It's our dirty little secret."

She walked out of my room. Leaving these thoughts to me. How dare she?! I definitly continue my friendship with Wilbur!

Dirty little secrets? So you mean, there's so many more to come!

_"Don't think... and don't worry. When time comes, you will know what to do! It's in your blood."_

I woke up in the middle of the night. I saw my mom back 18 year ago, and heard a strange kind of voice of a woman, telling this to her.

I messaged quickly to Wilbur. This could be the start of something bad. Real bad. I felt how my head is still trying to kell me. Is this what I have to get, for surviving everything, and not knowing a thing?

Didn't thinking, how many message he could send just now, I got up, and ran after my mother. I caught her, and even before I could say a word, I heard voices again...

_"Normal? What does this family know about being normal?! I wanna be normal..."_

"I heard voices..." I sighed. While fighting with another flashback.

"And I assume you still hear..." Mom said. She worried about me. As I could guess.

It was definitly mom's voice. But how could she say it? I will never understand.

I sat down, on the ground, hitting my head to the wall. I still tried to hold everything in my head. I tried not to cry, because of the pain, I felt inside. I was about to look up completely okay, when I felt it, comming again to me. It's all bad on me. Fighting with this, all alone. Not knowing what will be the ending.

"I want this to end, mom!" I criyed out.

"I know you do, hon..." Mom said.

"I just don't get why does it wanna hurt me again..."

"Again?"

And I was out. I felt darkness comming for me. I tried to fight against it, but this time, it didn't worked. Like I would been hitten out. With my alst breath, I could only grab into one sentence, I heard. But this time, it was different...

_"Don't touch my sister!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know like nobody cares of this, I should go with Heart In Two... But Heart In Two isnt finished, YEEEET. I have to focus on an ending. It was hard. I got writers block, my friend was beetwen death and life... (He came back!!!) So I had hard times. Next Week I bring two new chappie. MY BIRTHDAAAY RULES


	5. No Secret's, Just Love

**_My Past, Is Haunting Me…_ **

**_Chapter 5 – No Secret's, Just Love_ **

„ _Every night, I dream you're still here_

_The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear_

_When I awake, you'll disappear_

_Back to the shadows_

_With all I hold dear"_ _–_ Still Here – Digital Daggers

**_A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V!_ **

I couldn't handle the fact, I have been blacken out. I woke up in my bed, all alone. To the sunlight. I checked my phone. A lot of messages, from him. Even in the early am's. He was worried. About me. And my visions. It made me smile.

The last voice I heard, was dad's. So he has a sister. But why do I feel it will come out so bad? I don't wanna have any vision's in the future. I just layed. And tried to recover all of my visions.

In the afternoon, when I felt better, I have met up with Wilbur. What we did was pretty obvious, but I want to feel everything. I hate visions, I have said it, but I need to see everything. I feel, there's so many more to come.

„Did you had any other visions?" Wilbur asked, breaking the silence.

„I finally heard my father's voice." I answered.

„It didn't really got to calm you down, I assume." Wilbur sighed.

„Take me somewhere! Where something bold, dramatic and non heroic memory happened to mom!" I said.

„I think I know a place like that." Wilbur said.

What suprised me. He took me to a hospital. I was raising my eyebrows at him. Interesting place's mom. First a playground, now a hospital. What will happen next? School? She definitly has a memory at school. Like a lot?

_"Don't you EVER try that again you hear me!? I now know what I feel for you and that is hate!"_

It felt like a lightning in my head. I even felt how my mother used her force field, and threw it against someone. Who I can't see now. But I perfectly saw her, standing. It's all getting crazier, by each day! I tried to hold myself on the earth, but I seemed to fall apart, on the ground, and losing the way to breath.

„I… Can't…" I breathed out heavily.

„Dora! Hey, look! Try to concentrate…" Wilbur said.

Do I dream this? That he holds me? And cries out for me? Is this something real?

I woke up in the present. These vision's make me creep out the worst way. But not at home. I could find Wilbur. And it made me really happy. He actually took care of me. And made sure, that I will be safe. What if I over react it too? And it will be all for nothing? Just like a friend. Who knows about my past, more than I should.

„I saw my mother, using her power." I broke the silence.

„You have mixed up vision's then." Wilbur sighed.

„How do you mean it?"

„Last night, you had one about your mom, and one about your dad, right?"

„Also the swing, where mom was there."

„The swing happened a year before the hospital one."

„And the others? You definitly know more about my family, than I do!"

He sat in front of me. A little closer than he way before. It made my heart jump a little. I just tried not to do an obvious smile.

„You have to find out your family's dark secret, and how I'm conected. Because if I tell you, you won't let your parents to explain everything."

He has a point. I just sighed, laying back, to his bed. I looked up, and tried to connect everything together. Nothing mind blowing came.

„When I recover myself, would you mind taking me back to another place, what holds a memory, like this?" I asked.

„If you feel better, and by that, don't dare to call tomorrow, that you feel better. You need to have some rest. What if another vision comes, and you can't put it anywhere? Gotta think to that, also. I will help you solve those, even. If I can help. Because, maybe I was in the past, because of my cousin, Cara, but I don't know that much about your parents past. Let's live, in the present, I say."

Also, points to him. He is right, again. I can't think any perfect sentence to close the day. I just smiled, and layed on the bed. He was next to me. It felt like something would happened, but nothing at all. I can chill a few day, then fight one more time. I want to know everything. Even if it would hurt me forever, I would definitly be pleased. Because of knowing everything.

„You made me happier, even thought I had two black out's today." I sighed.

„Two?" He asked back.

„When I heard dad saying something about dont hurting her sister." I answered.

„That shaked you, like your mother using her powers. I understand."

„I feel something becoming true."

I sat up. I looked down. I felt my stomach turning around. In circles. Disgusting feeling. I didn't feel anything, but hate, and disgust. I tried to hold my breaht, but Wilbur just made me lay back to the bed. He didn't really want to see me throwing up.

„Dora, relax." He said.

I faced his brown eyes. Somehow, a little, it calmed me down. I just smiled.

„I feel better." I smiled.

„That was the goal."

I didn't get myself ready, for the unexpected hug. I was a little suprised, by the way he hugged me, close to him. I just slowly moved my hands around his shoulders, and wanted to feel this moment. So close. Never wrong. This isn't wrong, like…

Another vision hit me. Close for being a black out. I just sighed, and pretended to be sleepy, at his hug. And realized why he told me what he had to. About my parents. Now I know the truth, and it will definitly hit them.

_They ARE siblings. For real… Now I can understand what dad said, about not hurting his „sister"…_


	6. Chapter 6 – Pain Hurts On The Inside Better

_**My Past, Is Haunting Me…** _

_**Chapter 6 – Pain Hurts On The Inside Better** _

_„There's no hate, there's no love_

_Only dark skies that hang above_

_I call your name as I walk alone_

_Send a signal to guide me home" –_ Dark On Me – Starset

_**A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V!** _

I was out by the night. I wore a black hoodie, covering my face. My dark hair was also happened to cover my face, and also, my tears. I felt the cold air hitting me, my phone ringing in my pocket, like for the hundred time? I'm not answering to that. I want them to stop call me, after that, maybe I walk home. I sat on a swing. Kindda felt same, what I saw in my vision, where mom sat. I felt the darkness rising inside. How it turned over me, and took over my heart. I never thought I will find my cold hands reaching out for cigarettes, again. The tears covered all of my white shoe. I saw them falling down, and down. I tryied to wipe them away, but it didn't work at all.

I just found the truth out about my parents. Now I can definitly feel it, how the truth depends on everything. They have closed it in front of me. If life would turn out, they wouldn't dare to tell it to me. I don't have any right, to know the truth? I'm so depressed about this, all over again and again. I saw the smoke flying above the sky. My lips started to freze down, and turn to blue. I could feel this too. Slowly, I closed my eyes. I tryied to forget everything I have ever heard, but I just couldn't.

My eyes were open again. I didn't care what will happen, I made lightnings above the sky. I knew, this playground isn't far from home. I was sure about that, even minutes would pass, I would see my parents in front of me, because I showed some sigh. Even thought, I didn't really want to. I was expected to see my parents, after I turn back to the swing, but I saw Ann instead. I sighed, then faced her. She was suprsied. She didn't even thought of seeing me, in the late hours.

„You know you will be in big trouble if you don't answer to them…" Ann said.

„You knew it! Even you! Everyone knew it!" I've finally bursted out.

She just blinked. She was also confused. Tried to find the connection beetwen her eyes and mine, but she couldn't.

„What do I know? I don't understand." Ann sighed.

„You knew the secret about my parents!" I screamed.

The next thing I could hear was a car door shut. Immediatly looked up, and faced my mother's worried face. How she covered her mouth with her hand. She heard it. And I knew it. I was right.

„I didn't tell them, I swear!" Ann turned to my parents.

How pathetic! Instead of sharing to me, she tries to save her own ass! God damn! I didn't thought, just made another move. I felt my lungs, how tired they are. I just wanted to let out some scream, to make everyone scare, but it didn't came out of my mouth. Quickly stroke another lightnings above the sky. It made them feel worster.

„First of all, before you would scream yourself to death about promising you didn't tell her _that_ …" Dad started, then turned to face me. „What is the exact thing you know about us?"

I've started to cry again. The visions, hurted me again. I saw them fighting. Against each other. I felt myself in these stories. How I passed everything with that moment, I have entered to the past with Wilbur. I felt my hands shake, and so my legs. I have cryied so many tears this day, I can't even keep it up with the counting.

I saw everything. Like, how it all turned over them. These feelings, how it all started, and turned to be a war, until I came into the picture to them. Like, I was the whole world changing. And I was. I felt it too, inside my heart. I just can't blame them, can I? I have a choice, to let out everything. But there's so many more thing to find out about. Maybe I saw everything for a while, but I just need to find answers. About Cara. How she is connected. Even about Wilbur place in the whole thing. The most important question is still that, why do I keep seeing this? I want to live without seeing these visions!

„Why do you ask about it? She knows it…" Mom breaked the silence.

I looked at her face. She defintily wanted to hide it away from me. I've made connection with her eyes. And it only made her feel worster. I heard, how it all shatters around us. The whole world, the whole thing we used to know, is changing. And we can't do a thing against it.

„I know it… No more secret's in front of me, okay?" I asked.

They've hesitated. Looked at each other for a while. Searching the right answer, to say. So they have more to find out? Great! Just great! I didn't even thought of this, until now. So there is something more to know.

„We can't promise it to you." Mom said.

„Why can't you just?! I'm your daughter! You supposed to tell me what depends on my health. I'm even suprised why do I live…"

The tables have turned. I turned around, and walked away. I hear how my mother tears started to fall. And fall. I felt the pain inside my heart. I don't know why is this hurting me too, even though, I just wanna be free from this moment. And have own thoughts about the happenned things. I wanna have. Clear, and refreshed thoughts. Don't know where I will wake up, where I will turn another lightning into the sky high above, but I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and depressed Dora. This is the first „couple" in my ever written history, what has only one children. Every other had like three, or four. Even five. I can't imagine a sibling to Dora, to be honest. Nevermind. There is a few more to come. Originally supposed to end this series, but while writing this, I have a few other idea to insert it to another chapter. Maybe this will be another short series, who knows? I just watched The Incredibles the other night, and I felt sudden urge to update at the middle in the night. Its midnight here.


	7. Chapter 7 – Killer Razor Thoughts

_**My Past, Is Haunting Me…** _

_**Chapter 7 – Killer Razor Thoughts** _

„ _You're out all night  
__  
__How long can I wait  
__  
__To justify another cold embrace" –_ Gone – My Darkest Days

_**A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V! Slight suicidal thougts also.** _

I layed in my bed. I couldn't even remember, how I got back here. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I was breathless. Tables have turned against me, as I guessed. I wanted to wander off to nowhere. To be forgetten, forever. And don't feel a thing. But I didn't feel any suicide thought. I wouldn't be that stupid. No matter how many time I saw myself next to the bath tub, sitting on my knees, holding a little razer in my fingers thinking of that, how better would be that, if I would just cut my hands, and see all the blood. But whatever I do, I couldn't really die that fast I think. I'm a super. I have two damn power. I can make lightnings, above the sky. And I have visions. I can see things back, and try to understand those.

I saw how weak was my mother at the beginning with her power. And how her first actual force field happened to protect her and dad both, from the gunfire. I was speechless, at that moment, I saw that picture in my head. They didn't know a thing about it turning out this way, at that moment. They just saved each other. I knew that, I need to talk about this with my parents and all the stuff, but at this moment, I just feel that, I would be better off to go and feel a little pain on my own. And the thoughts, travelled back to the razer…

I was thinking, of having a shower. A long one. Where I could think, still. The warm water against my skin, felt so good at that moment. I wished, it could last forever. Washed away all the tear left on my body. Felt a little clean on the outside. I dryied my hair, then I found myself next to the bath tub again. Why would it be that good? I can't just kill myself already, I want answers! I need to have them so bad! I just had to open my little shelf, what was next to the sink, and found the little razor.

I switched it beetwen my figners, while my thoughts played me out. I'm definitly disgusted and all the thing, what is normal to me, but what do I exactly know about being normal?

„ _We act normal, I wanna be normal mom!"_

I heard mom's voice in my head shouting it to her mother. I couldn't really see her. I never had a chance to see my grandparents. I wasn't sure in a thing how they relationship went, after they have knew the secret being out. I'm not sure in that either. They don't know about me, perhaps.

I saw blood, on the floor. After all, I did it. I've cutten my hands, now. I throwed to razer into the sink and cleaned up the blood. While covering my left arm.

„What the hell where you think you are doing?!" Mom shouted.

„Quit from it, not big thing." I sighed.

She was angry. I knew it. She threw all the paper I tryied to handle the blood, and looked at my arm. She wasn't happy at all, why would she be? She cares but, she have to care about the truth being out, too.

„Not big? Huh? You self harm yourself!"

She continued shouting for like minutes, until I finally covered my arms, with the blanket, on my bed. I just slipped back to bed, and tryied to not hear her voice. Last thing I wanted to hear, was her, shouting all the stuff's.

„Get out." I breaked the silence.

„You just try to live out everything you haven't, do you?" She asked back.

„You know that I hate you both, now?"

I played it out. And she was speechless. Yes, she has walked out of my room, leaving me on my own to be. It was damn easy, and pretty hard. My heart kept hurting on the inside. When it will all end? I want to feel everything return to the same old days. When I could definitly turn to them with hope, and trust. But it's all gone for now.

Late night, I told everything to Sophie. She was speechless. She couldn't say a thing about it without being noisy, her mother knows it better than us. And she was a supporter. Maybe if I travel back to Cara one day, she can help me in this with pleasure. I just gotta make it sure with Wilbur too. I would tell him, I know the truth, but I wanna know his played part, too.

I looked at my scars. I was kindda sad. This is how my pain is lived out, because of them. Is there any other teen, who cuts herself because of her parents? No, I don't think so. I looked out of the window. And felt the air. Freezing me, and playing with my hair, a little. This all, is a question to me. Why do I live? Is there any biological reason for me, not dying already? I'm daughter of siblings! Who are superheros at the same time… Maybe this is the reason for me, not dying already.

I didn't return to my razor anymore. I threw it out of the window, with my deep dark feelings. I just feel like non waking up. I don't really want to, either. I wanna wander away to neverland this night too. Or I just want a long hug. Either is good with me. But mostly, I want my old life back. I don't want this fact. They won't even talk to be about this either! They better have a good explain to this too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This supposed to be the last chapter, but I had another idea to work it out, and also, since Under The Walls has 7 chapter, it wouldn't be fair to stop this at that chapter number too. So I guess, more to come! Damn, 11th grade is pretty cool for the beginning and hard. Im over helmed. And always on the run.


	8. Chapter 8 - Family Scars

_**My Past, Is Haunting Me...** _

_**Chapter 8 - Family Scars** _

" _Feel the blade of a broken promise_

_Carvin' wounds in a waste of conscience_

_I alone have the will to fight it_

_Save my own demise!" -_ Drag Me To Grave - Black Veil Brides

_**A/N: I don't own The Incredibles, neither the song. I only own my Original Characters. Written in Dora's P.O.V! Slight suicidal thougts also.** _

My scars, will never fade away. I knew it on the morning I woke up. I've waited until my parents leave, then just move around the house. I will do it, until they dare to talk about the truth to me. Sophie came to the house, as she always does. I heard it from Ann, they always walked to pick mom up with Cara.

"You can't go like this. They will break seeing you like this." Sophie said.

"I broke the moment I realized the truth." I continued.

No matter how hard they try to convice me about giving another chance, I can't. If they didn't trust about me knowing the truth, it's a thing, they all deserve.

I sat in front of her. Tryied to memorize every part of her. Her red hair, her blue eyes, the way she stood in front of me, made me... _happy_? I asked myself, would I be happy to keep spend more time with Sophie? I would, definitly. She's my best friend. But the way I looked up and down at her, made her blush a little. I felt it. Her whole face tuened red, I just laughed at her a little.

How good her white simlle tshirt passed on her red hair. A simple blue jean, with black shoes. She was really simple clothed teen. Not like her mother back in ages, she always wore bright colored outfits. She was different. And it is good.

"The way you memorize me feels like you haven't looked at me like ages ago." Sophie tried to speak up.

I just, smiled. Is it how it works? I thought I have a slight crush on Wilbur, not on my best friend? Now this will be a thing why would my parents would cut my head off.

"I just, feel different..." I sighed. "Is... different okay?"

She stared for a moment into my eyes. My dark eyes, what mom has. I could feel the same tension what mom feels whenever she dares to look into dad's eyes. How she could lost in his eyes.

"Different is great." She said, while we both bursted out in laughing.

I could feel her soft hands slowly touching my arms, while we laughed. The only thing I felt my heart warming up, and feeling the energy. It sparkes like lightning. What I throw above the sky. But much better. Who am I making crazy? This must be _love_...

"I wouldn't be alive if it wouldn't happen to mom." I sighed.

"Be lucky for living, and having superpowers." Sophie added.

"Superheros supposed to be illegal, but my grandparents fought for the right. Even mom and dad... I just, can't use my powers because of mom." I explained.

_"Superheros are still illegal..."_

I heard the same woman's voice, what previously said the thing about non worrying and non thinking to mom. I wish I could see that woman. But I have a tip, for her being my grandmother...

_"But what you said on the island..."_

_"We're stick not to use our powers, again..."_

I thought the visions were over, but sti comming. I thought I saw all of those, but didn't. I was so sure of non seeing anything but this was after that island thing...

Late night, I was busy with my thoughts about Sophie. I had her in my mind for a while, for now. It was a little crazy, that all I could think about was she. And obviously, the visions, and my parents secret, out to me.

When I turned around the bed, on the other side, facing the door, I didn't expected to see dad standing there. Great. This is going to be another fight session.

"I heard you did something on your arm..." Dad started.

"Don't come with it, okay?" I continued.

"Look, sweetheart. We both have the same scar."

I sat up in my bad. What did he meant eith that. Same scar? Huh? I rolled my sleeved tshirt up, and the scars were there. Then he shoved me his other arm. And there were scars...

"I was angry, and that was the reason I have cuts. Because of you!" I said.

"I have cuts because of being afraid of losing your mother. Especially, a guy named Wilbur Robinson." Dad continued.

The blood freezed in me. He saw the dead look in my eyes. And he knew what I know. He didn't call out for mom. All I wanted was to hug him close to me, and burst out in crying. How hard I'm sorry for all of these! Wilbur tryied to seperate my family, because he was in love with mom, but mom was smarter a little. Even thought, our feelings cannot be controlled.

"Now I know... Why was he playing a part in the flashbacks about mom..." I cryied it out.

My tears were falling again. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself from falling apart.

_"I can't lose you again! I wouldn't be... strong enough..."_

I heard a different voice this time. Slowly realized it couldn't be any other than my grandfather. I saw it in my head, the moment, how he said it to grandmother. And I even saw my parents in the backround, how they were looking at them, with adore... That's a possible feeling I feel at this moment, I guess.

"So you had a blackout, sweetheart?" Dad asked, breaking the silence.

"I can't lose you, again! I wouldn't be... strong enough..." I tryied to speak up my grandfather's sentence.

He gasped. So I knew he realized where I get that from. We both looked into each other's eyes, then I started to cry again. Maybe I can accept them. If I try it, much harder. I know I can. And I will do it.

"So you saw it..." It was mother's voice. "That was a thing I never forgot actually."

"Forgive me, being an asshole..." I finay spoke up about it.

"About scars... I have these..." Mom shoved her arm. And the same cuts, have been found. "The moment I found out I have different feelings. It was a thing I never accepted."

So mom has the same battle. I can understand her in this. She's still fighting, but why would she be? She has everything. We have each other... It's an incredible feeling.

"Let's forget everything, and continue from the start." I said.

They both agree on this. And I could finally feel them again in my arms. Both of them. With tears, of course. But being also really happy. Things are getting better, they will be there, and help me out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also supposed to be an end thing. But I don't think I'm ready for an ending. I haven't written this series since 2 year I want to live it out, so? Also, I never imagined a meeting beetwen Dora and her grandparents, since they dont know about her. Well, I had this in my head for a while to write out...
> 
> Also, I never thought I would feel another 2 year hiatus beetwen a continue story. I want another "season" for them obivously, but I feel that I have played out everything for them also. Nevermind. I never even thought I write this scene! The last one.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never really thought of rework the 4th part. I found old doc's on my laptop hidden file's, so I have done the work. I'm currently working on this series, also Heart In Two. I have 2 chapter left to post, but I keep them on hiatus, until I got something in my mind. I have more chapter to post from this series, so I want to share this too! I can't wait until you see how hard I worked on Dora. My life is SERIOUSLY about writing about Vioelt and Dash, to be honest... It will be the 3rd year in the row!


End file.
